Changing Fate
by ForsakenMythr2012
Summary: Fate. How pleasant and cruel it can be. Caroline Forbes wishes for two things; find direction in life and be loved. Now it seems like a hopeless dream as she finally discovers Klaus's dirty secret that resided for a good year in New Orleans. But the Spirits have a plan… a plan where Caroline is granted a second chance at fate… but at what price?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should be updating ****_The Queen's Hidden Heir_**** which I will tomorrow, but for now I wanted to try my own Time-Travel Klaroline Fic after reading a recent one. This idea popped in. This one I plan on making it 20 chapters at least and depending on the ending their may or may not be a sequel. So if I get about 10 reviews then I'll update!**

**Disclaimer: Julie Plec and L.J. Smith own TVD/TO**

_ Man does not control his own fate. The women in his life do that for him._

- Groucho Marx

Klaus… Hayley…Baby… New Orleans

These four words would live to plague the blondes mind for the rest of her eternity. Currently Caroline was curled in to a fetus pose on her new bed placed in her apartment from the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Traveller magic prevented any supernatural and not to mention her best friend was sucked away to oblivion with the unforgivable Salvatore.

The room laid out the feelings bubbling in the young blonde vampire. The drawers were drawn out from their spot, clothes scattered about, bulletin was thrown down with her past achievements laid forgotten, and the mirror implanted with such force leaving a circle shattered with mirror bits that branched outward at any available angle.

Caroline needless to say was furious, disconcert, betrayed and worst of all incapacitate. How dare he come tangling her into his hold of having the fullest in life, love and chance. Love was just a fool's hope in achieving but was impossible in the end.

Caroline lets out a frustrated groan in her pillow, her arms fisted within it. She feels her phone vibrate in the back of her jeans for the fifth time. Slowly she reaches back to slide it out and lifts her make-up smeared face to check the time instead. 12:30 p.m. She's been motionless on her bed for the past two hours and a half. This was the last week of her summer before her sophomore year in Whitmore would start again.

Thank god. Caroline could use a distraction away from the horrible unexpected spill from Tyler and later Stefan of the latest on Klaus.

When Caroline first heard from Tyler, she dared to laugh and scoffed stating that can't be it was impossible for he was a vampire the longest before a hybrid. Least of why he'd never shack it up with the werslut, instead Caroline was sure to expect him to drain her dry or torture her for making him kill his hybrids.

When it came to Stefan, Caroline knew the impossible was true. She felt the water works leaking out her eyes, that she furiously blinked away.

_But I'll let you in on a little secret: there's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask… _

Fool her once shame on them. Fool her twice shame on her.

_I intend to be your last however long it takes…_

Love was just as cruel… it either lifted your spirits up rapidly or slowly break you piece by piece until there was nothing but emptiness.

_You'll never have to loath the darkest parts of yourself that care for me in spite of all I've done. I will be gone and you'll be free. I just want you to be honest with me..._

Caroline loathed him all right, and everything he said to her were just foolish lies. Unknowingly, Caroline felt a presence in her room make their way up to her bed and sat down across from her.

"Seeing the messy state of your room, I'd say someone pissed you off." Stefan's attempt of cracking a joke reached her ears, but Caroline continued to glaze ahead of her.

Stefan clasped his hands together, both now bathing in the silence. "You know… back in the 20s when I was hanging around with Klaus and Rebekah during my Ripper days… he told me that "Love was a vampire's greatest weakness." Looking back … I'd never believe that my best blonde friend would be the one to crush that century old notion."

"Maybe I should be the one to stick that notion on myself. Better yet, taunt and rub those words in his face." Caroline ended her voice clogging with a wave of emotions, before continuing. "Now I know how you felt whenever Elena was all over Damon and you couldn't do anything about it. Well, at least she not impregnate and you'd be able to find out anyways." Suddenly Caroline bolted up from her spot, her hair limpy and her eyes shadowed as she meet Stefan's glaze, while biting her lower lip. "I-I don't know what hurts more Stefan. The fact he didn't tell me he was going to be a father or that… that he takes me like a fool and toys his so- called feelings for me."

Stefan sensed Caroline body quivering and gently pulled her into his brotherly embrace. Her sobs rackling out loudly as she clung onto him.

"I think… when you love someone enough you'd do anything to prevent anything bad or misfortune to befall upon them. To everyone else they saw Klaus being "infatuated" or "obsessed" with you. I had a feeling that his once "infatuation" turned into love over time, but I could be wrong. You know him best Caroline. What do you think?"

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, he's got himself power, home, and… family. Everything I won't ever have… at least with him. Maybe I'm the fool in the end. If I hadn't constantly pushed him away and tried to give him a chance… especially after what happened in the forest… he was his smug self and I sort-of confessed I did feel something for him. I wish I'd never given into him, if all I knew he wanted was to get in my pants."

At some point Caroline and Stefan were laying in bed facing each other as Stefan heard his beloved friend confess her trauma towards the Hybrid. Caroline whole being was exhausted and worn, ready to relapse into sleep.

"To think that I was planning on stopping by Orleans sometime after college, and have Klaus show me what the world has to offer for me. God, I hate him Stefan. Why does it hurt so much? Why is faith so cruel to me?"

Stefan continued to rub Caroline's back trying his best to sooth her pain, as he contemplated her last question. Why was faith cruel? It was that gamble in life that comes to surprise one in a good or bad way. The worst part of all is one couldn't truly change it without some sort of luck. There was no reset button… even if one weren't human. What happens… shall happen and is beyond one's control.

"I don't know Caroline, but I do know you try to make the best of it in your life." Stefan noticed Caroline's stillness and rhythmic breathing indicating she'd fallen asleep. He soon followed after.

Both unaware that tomorrow would bring forth a new day and life in more ways than one.

**A/N: God I miss the good old days of Steroline bromance... I was intentionally only planning on sending Caroline in the past but I decided hey Stefan deserves a trip as well! So let's make way for Klaroline and Stebekah! If you have ideas in mind let me know below the review box along with your comments and I'll have them answered!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chappie of this time-travel fic that we all enjoy reading right?! I wanted a break from TQHH for some time because I'm getting sort-of bored with it. Like I have a tone of ideas that are all jumbled in my head and I just need something different and sort-of cannon straightforward plot-line to write. **

**Disclamier: Julie Plec and L.J. Smith own TVD/TO**

_ If I could make you mine_  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>If I could turn back time<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

_- Charlene Soria_

_998 A.D._

Sunlight seeped through hitting Caroline's eyes the unwanted heat staying put and wakening her getaway slumber. Caroline was wake but tossed her arm over, avoiding the idea of dealing with reality for another day. She tried adjusting herself in a comfortable position she was accustom to except she didn't recall her bed behind hard and smelling like dirt.

Caroline opened her eyes reluctantly and saw ahead of her trees and dirt pavement-less grounds. Furrowing her eyebrows she contemplated if she may have sleepwalked during the night. Rising up to sit she saw that she wasn't alone. Stefan was here with her as well in well… god knows where. His back was turned to her as she remembered how he stayed with her due to her distress state.

Now instead of waking up in her trashed up apartment near Whitmore she was in some forest. The setting didn't seem to joint any familiarity at all. Caroline noted that first off there were too many trees that that she knew in Mystic Falls and of course there would be some noise of a running engine indicating there was a road ahead. She focused on her enlighten hearing but much to her shock and horror she wasn't able to detect the quietest of noises. It was the faint buzzing her in ear that she last heard as a… human.

Great not only was she in some cuckoo wonderland but she was human as well. Quickly, Caroline got up stretching her sore muscles, (noticing her pyjamas were still attached on her) and went to shake Stefan up.

"Stefan! Stefan wake up! For the love of god Stefan Salvatore you better wake up or I'm kicking your sorry ass!" That got the vampire to wake up, grumbling but wake. He rose up, rubbing his tired eyes then looked around him. Caroline saw his eyes widen taking his surroundings before snapping to see her in front of him. His tense pose relaxed a bit but was still on guard. He wore a confused look.

"How did we get to the woods? Last I recall we were asleep on your bed. You sleepwalk?" Stefan asked with an amused tone, making Caroline roll her eyes.

"No Stefan, I don't sleepwalk and I doubt this is a dream… all of this feels real… wherever we are."

"Well we might as well explore and hope to run into someone or a group who might help us get back home." Stefan got up whipping off any dirt that may have gotten on his jeans and long sleeved button-up shirt. Both Caroline and Stefan make their way through the woods to a clear passage. "So does any of this seem familiar to you?" Caroline couldn't help ask hoping she wasn't the only one yet hoping her vampire companion would know. "No… I can't sense anything that reminds me we're in Mystic Falls, It's quite foreign." "Can you sense anything you might be able to hear, since I'm human again." Stefan stopped and turned to her.

"Did you say you're human?" The blonde nodded "Unfortunately… I guess fate just hates me." She mumbled towards the end, noticing Stefan giving her sympatric look. "Well, then it's most likely I'm human as well." Stefan stood still focusing on his senses, before he looked at Caroline. "Yep, just as I suspected. I can't sense blood, hearing anything fainter than the human ears, and …" he reached to feel the center of his chest. "My hearts beating again."

Nodding, Caroline and Stefan continued on passing some birds, bunnies, and deers. Eventually, feeling like it was hopeless Caroline smelling burn wood, what appeared to be some sort of food, and best of all… blustering voices."

She grabbed Stefan's arm. "Do you hear that?! Oh my god, we're saved there must be a town ahead of us! Come on let's check it out." The two former vampires raced ahead to the town they assumed and were surprised to see the result.

It wasn't a town… instead it appeared to be a village. Wooden structured stalls were placed up were merchants were selling food, clothes, accessories, weapons, and utensils. Burnt pine wood could be smelt but what really got Caroline and Stefan surprised were the people. The way they dressed didn't scream "modern."

The men wore what appeared as tunics reaching their legs with a belt and trousers. They also had boots made of leather. Some men also had addition clothing like cloaks over their shirts. Women wore simple yet elegant designed ankle-length dress and for a few an apron on top or cloak. The hairs popularity appeared to be either varied from shoulder-length to down the lower back.

Both Caroline and Stefan felt out of place immediately as attention was being draw toward them as they made their way through. "Okay so this might sounds really bizarre, but I swear we are in a whole different universe too bad I don't have evidence of a Tardis." Caroline stated to Stefan, making him twitch a smile.

"One thing for sure we aren't in Mystic Falls." Stefan confirmed, while peering around the area, his eyes widen upon a certain spot. Caroline looked over to meet his spot and gasped. There was a young blonde woman of 17, who was accompanied by a younger brunttee boy of what appear 14 or 15. She wore similar dresses as the rest of the women and her hair was practically tied back leaving the rest carefree in the wind.

"Is that… is that Rebekah?" Caroline questioned Stefan who was still staring at lookalike-Rebekah. Caroline felt amused by this look because it's been a year or two since he showed that look towards Elena. She snapped her fingers at Stefan jointing him to leave his glaze away from the other blonde. " What? Oh… I'm pretty sure that's her. Well her human self, which means…"

"We're in the past 1000 years ago, before the Originals became vampires." Caroline replied looking back at human Rebekah and the brunette boy walking towards one of the stalls. She grabbed ahold of Stefan's arm fragging him towards them. "Come on, we might as well ask them for help or shelter. We'll figure whichever one helps."

"Excuse me." Caroline announced reaching the Original blonde and the boy. Both turned startled by their appearance. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes and this is…. my brother Stefan…Forbes. We happened to get lose our parents during our voyage from sea to arrive here." Caroline bestowed a crestfallen face working her magic to make her story believable. It seemed to work as Rebekah and the younger boy had sad sympathetic faces. "Oh I am positive that my mother would not mind, my father is a different matter…" Rebekah trailed off in a worried tone. The younger boy tugged on Rebekah's sleeve. "What is it Henrik?"

_So this is the youngest Mikealson_… Caroline thought recalling the story Elena told her via Rebekah, about how the Originals came to be. This adorable sibling started it all.

"We cannot allow them to be stranded here, Mother would not allow it. She will find a way for Father to accept." Henrik pleaded with innocent eyes shining that it was hard to protest. Rebekah nodded. "Alright then, you two must follow us back home." Caroline and Stefan both totted behind Rebekah and Henrik reaching the Mikealson hut. Henrik ran up to Esther, who was preparing seasoned meat on an iron split and what appeared to be a small square oven wharf smells of rye and barley bread.

"Mother! Mother!" Esther turned and caught her youngest baby in her hold. "What is it Henrik dear?" Footsteps were heard and Esther looked up to see her daughter and two foreign strangers that appeared about Rebekah's or Kol's ages. Clearing her throat, Rebekah continued. "Mother, these are Caroline and Stefan, they happen to have lost their parent's at sea and just stumbled upon our village. Is it alright with you and father if they stay here please!" the Original blonde ended clasping her hands together.

Esther observed Caroline and Stefan, noticing such strange clothing they wore and noticing their anxious looks. She felt the need to help them and besides it gave her a hint of hope that perhaps the opportunity for Rebekah and one of her sons to settle down with them would occur.

Esther nodded. "I do not see why not? I allow them to say, and I'll make sure Mikeal sees it as well." Rebekah jumped for joy and pulled Caroline in a bear crushing hug. Caroline tried to catch her breath. "Can't… breath… Rebekah." Quickly the other blonde let go, feeling embarrassed as her head was down. This caused the rest to laugh.

"Thank you for your help. Caroline and I will only stay for what is needed and then we'll leave." Stefan said before Esther interrupted. "Nonsense you can stay here as long as you like, it is not a burden at all. But for now Rebekah take Caroline and show her a pair of one of your dresses she may wear and Henrik I am sure you are capable of showing Stefan a spar of either Kol or Niklaus's tunics and trousers?"

Henrik and Rebekah both obeyed their mother's request, leading Caroline and Stefan in different directions. Caroline followed Rebekah up the stairs, noticing her excitement of Caroline's presence was to stay. Caroline didn't blame her. Living with a bunch of brother with no female siblings or companion caused loneliness and too much testosterones to handle. "Here we are, this is my room." Rebekah announced snapping Caroline of her drifting thoughts. The two made it inside the small room that had a straw mat with a fur cloth, an opened "window", and a wooden stool with identical dresser. it wasn't much, but had the basic necessities covered.

Rebekah when towards her dresser, pulling it open and took put a light blue dress. "Here is a dress of mine you can wear." the Original blonde stated kindly handling the dress in Caroline's hands. "Thank you, but where am I suppose to change?" "Oh I shall leave so you can change her of course. The strings I will tie for you once you come out." Rebekah explained as she headed out closing the door behind her.

Caroline set the dress on Rebekah's "bed", quickly stripped out of her sleepwear which left her wearing her black bikini shorts and matching bra. Picking the dress back up, Caroline made an opening on the bottom, slipping her arms through until they reached their destination. She pushed her head through the front hold, and pressed her hands down to smooth the dress out before opening the door for the Viking blonde.

"Oh my you look beautiful, I was quite sure this dress would have suited you!" Rebekah exclaimed excitedly. "I actually like this dress as well, thanks for letting me wear it." Caroline couldn't help say, feeling truly gratefully of her former Original nemesis assistance. "It is not to worry, and tomorrow we can look for more dresses at the market!" the other blonde stated the plan already set and done.

"Come now it is almost time to eat. My father and brothers will be arriving soon." The two blondes made their way downstairs, food already set on the table. There was a plate of meat, loafs of barley and rye bread, cheese, mixed berries and what appeared to be some sort of drink in the jug.

Caroline saw Stefan wearing his tunic and trousers listening to the youngest Mikealson talk his silly tales. The two females sat across from the two joining their conversation until a loud bang was heard. Turning, there appeared a scruffy old man and four boys following suit. Esther had made her appearance and greeted Mikeal and the Original boys.

Mikeal sat at the head of the table before giving a harsh glaze on Caroline and Stefan. "Who are these strangers seated inside my house?" Caroline could feel the radiance of uneasiness settle in and the bitterness in Mikeal's tone. "Mikeal, these are our guest who asked for assistance due to their parents loss on the journey across the sea. They mean no harm." Esther spoke trying to clear the tension at the table.

"Hmm... and what are your names...starting with you boy." Mikeal ended causing Stefan to joint a bit in his seat. "Stefan Forbes sir." Caroline could feel everyone's eye burning towards her, especially a pair of blue-green eyes she didn't want drawn on her. "Caroline Forbes...sir."

"I suppose you two may reside here but you are expected to do the chores and work as the rest of us do... or what _most_ should be." Caroline glanced over to see a clean-shaven, shoulder length dark blonde hair, human Klaus tense up his posture. Obviously, he must have done something to piss Mikeal off.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, only the scrapping of utensils and clicks of wooden mugs of ale were heard throughout.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good/Bad/Love it/Hate it? Comment below in that review box please! Follow, Favourite and share this story as well! I'm actually enjoying the time-travel fic I'm writing and if you have questions leave in comment and I'll have them answered! Leave suggestions and ideas as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I hope most of you had a very good Thanksgiving! Readers of TQHH I finally updated how about that huh? The season in the Viking era of this fic is around... spring. **

**Disclaimer: Julie Plec and L.J. Smith own TVD/TO**

_"Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you."**  
><strong>- Erich Fromm_

"Oh I think this color dress would compliment you!" Rebekah enthusiastically stated displaying a royal blue dress in front of Caroline's face, The two of them were actually out to do their chores the following day, as one of them consisted in retrieving some food items for tonight's dinner at the Mikealson's. This gave an advantage for the two blondes to checked out some markets that held clothes for Caroline to buy.

"Wow this dress sort of reminds me of the one back in my village." Caroline muttered as she fingered the fine material that had additional golden trimmings. "How much is it though?" Caroline hesitated as she looked at the merchant. "10 gold coins." Yikes.

Caroline turned to Rebekah who counted 10 silver coins. "Do you happen to accept in silver as well?" Rebekah asked the elder lady behind the stall. "Yes, it's about 15 silver coins." Rebeakah seemed dishearten.

"Come on Rebekah it's fine we can check out some of the cheaper materials that as just as good I'm sure." Caroline said trying to divert the younger blonde's attention away from the stunning royal blue gown. "But-"

"No I'm fine, I don't want you spending so much money on me, seeing as you just meet me yesterday." Caroline retorted cutting off the opportunity to get the Original blonde to speak up.

"So I did not need to buy my way through a friendship?" Rebekah perked up curiosity and fascination of Caroline's refusal. Caroline though furrowed her eyebrows as she selected two pale blue and pink dresses, a tunic, and pair of leather boots along with trousers. They all were a cheap fine bundle that covered a good amount of money that Caroline received from Esther and half-hearted Mikeal.

"Why would you assume that you need to buy my friendship? Did the other girls do that to you?" Caroline couldn't help ask, feeling pity for the young blonde to struggle for such a simple friendship. Her suspicions were confirmed as Rebekah looked down in embarrassment, face flushing scarlet pink. "I-I suppose so... much of the girls in the village only sought me out for the attention of my brothers or gifts. They mostly fear me as I may become like mother someday."

Caroline placed a hand on Rebekah's shoulders causing her to look up. "Well, rest assure I won't be doing such a thing like that towards you at all." Rebekah beamed a true smile before hugging Caroline again, only this time Caroline embraced her as well; thought still trying to get use to this version of Rebekah that the snaky-sassy bitch she knew in the 21st century.

"Okay, Okay, I suppose we should head back home to pick up Henrick for the berry picking right?" Caroline reminded Rebekah, causing her to let go quickly as suddenly aware of their chores. "Oh gods, I forgot, let us go before Henrick assumes the worst!" The two quickly took their purchases home to meet up with the younger Mikealson.

"So where are we exactly going, to pick up these berries?" Caroline asked either Henrick or Rebekah who seemed to be headed outside the outskirts of their village. "It is a secret place no one else knows of!" Henrick replied in enthusiasm, as if it was the best treasure or heaven found. Caroline smiled at the younger 14 year old. He truly didn't deserve to have his life cut short, especially by wolves. Shaking that thought Caroline focused on the current event, and stopped when the two Mikealsons did so.

Both pushed aside branches of a tree, beholding the view in front of Caroline's widen eyes. There were numerous rows of planted berry bushes, enough to last most months. They consisted of raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, and so on. "Wow... this is amazing... your own private garden in some way." They all shared a smile before heading to different bushes to select the delightful fruits.

Eventually, the berry picking was placed on halt, as the three decided to chase one another and smear some berries on the other's face. For once, Caroline enjoyed the peaceful and playful atmosphere with no vampire, witch, werewolf, hybrid, or baby drama to deal with. At least until Rebekah spoke in a disgusted tone.

"Gods, just look at that harlot fooling around with both 'Lijah and Nik's affection for her. I despise that Tatia Pretrova." Caroline looked up from her ticking with Henrick to see the Original doppelgänger look-alike Katherine/Elena, swaying her hips as she walked in front of Elijah and Klaus who seemed to be following her every move, and persuading her so. Unknown to the Original men who got into a bickering, the doppelgänger whore wore a smirk, finding the brother's heated discussions a pleasant enjoyment.

"Who is she exactly?" Caroline asked as she continued to watch the trio, along with Henrick and Rebekah. Unlike herself Rebekah snorted."Who is she? Who is she?! She's an unpleasant torn on our families side since last season. She came from another village already with a baby outside wedlock. She flaunts she looks and beauty around all the men who turn her way, but none have gotten close to her until my brothers Elijah and later Nik. At least Finn and Kol are more sensible than those two. I hate her for playing with their emotions since her arrival, at some point it may hurt one or the other of my brothers if she chooses or it will get her killed." That caused goosebumps to arise from Caroline, knowing how true those last words would become.

"I do not like that Tatia either, she has tried to get to know me but it will not work." Henrick stated with a sad look seeing his brothers flaunt over a careless girl.

"Well only time will tell if those those two will sort out their relationship problems. Come let's get home now." Caroline announced leading Rebekah and Henrick away from the Petrova triangle problem to the refugee of their home.

Esther was at home from her return at Ayana's, to which Caroline recalled was Bonnie's ancestor. Perhaps she could help get Stefan and her home... speaking of which he'd just entered with Kol and Finn behind him. Mikeal had gone on a trip to deal with trades in another village an wouldn't return until a month later. That was good, Caroline didn't want to witness the encounter of the scary Papa Original or even perhaps in the back of her mind the beatings and harsh verbal abuse on Klaus.

Rebekah and Caroline helped prepare lunch while Esther was mixing up herbs and scents to place in bottles for healing usage. "Rebekah dear you forget to grab a bucket of water by the well." Esther responded when she was placing her magical herbs on the top shelves. Rebekah shoot a sheepish grin, fumbling for an excuse until Caroline responded for her.

"If it is alright, I do not mind fetching it for you." Ester seemed to hesitate, but nodded with a smile. "Thank you Caroline. Here is the bucket." to which she handed the blonde a bucket made of wood and a rusty copper handle. Caroline took it, while Stefan arrived in the kitchen- hearing of Caroline's departure- offering to help with lunch much to Esther's delight.

Caroline held the bucket in her hands until she approached the well surrounded by the homes around it. She fastened the bucket on the prickly worn-out rope, and slowly brought the bucket down to retrieve the water. Feeling the sudden heavy weight Caroline pulled the rope up, with all the strength she could muster before pulling the bucket out from it's hold. Unfortunately, she still had to carry the damn thing to the Mikealson's hut, even if the distance seemed short.

Caroline held the bucket by its handle with both her hands without spilling the liquid to a waste. All too soon she felt her balance slip, squeezing her eyes Caroline waited for the ground to hit her. Instead she felt herself stop from the impact as warm strong arms held her by her waist. The bucket almost tilted to a point where water would have escaped rested on a man's lean chest. "

Are you alright?" Caroline froze as she heard _his_ accent voice full of concern and worry. To her dismay her heart raced and body heated up as she leaned back to straighten her and look up. There stood Klaus with his long locks, sharp scruff-less jawline, and green-blue eyes standing tall with his arms behind his back looking at Caroline intensely perhaps awaiting her response.

"I'm alright thank you for not letting me fall down, or else I'd have to take another trip back." Caroline said though she felt the need to leave quickly. "That would not go well now would it?" Klaus spoke with some amusement as a small smile arose showing a bit of his hidden dimples. Okay Caroline needed to leave. Right. Now.

"Well, I best be going now, sorry if I wasted your time in whatever you may have been doing. So thank you again, and I'll be on my way." quickly Caroline turned and tried to escaped until she felt herself being grabbed gently by the arm. "Wait, let me walk you home, if of course it is alright with you." The would-be Original Hybrid offered.

Caroline contemplated for sometime unsure if she should or should not. "You may." she concluded in some defeat knowing no other option. Surprisingly, Klaus gently took the bucket from Caroline's grip in his own, and offered her his arm to her. Caroline slowly inserted her arm looping it through his as the two headed home.

Oddly enough, the walk home wasn't so tense or awkward but a comfortable atmosphere. Neither talked until they reached outside the Mikeason's doorway. Turning Caroline gave a unsure look towards Klaus unsure what to say, though she wasn't the only one as Klaus seemed nervous and looking down at his feet. "I suppose I could take that bucket back right?" Caroline finally stated with a brow raised, her arm reaching his other occupied hand. "Yes of course, pardon me." Klaus responded as he handed the metal handle to her.

"It's Caroline by the way in case you forgot." Caroline found it amusing seeing Klaus scratch his neck and his face turning a to a blush of pink. " I am Niklaus or Nik if you prefer." "Well would you mind if I called you Klaus?" she asked. "Klaus...I never heard of anyone calling me by that before. I do not mind seeing as you seem to want to refer me to that." Klaus noted with a smile on his face this time causing Caroline to look away.

"Yea well might as well get ready for lunch right?" Caroline retorted as Klaus nodded in response; the two walking through the door. Caroline looked to see a shy yet eager Rebekah conversing with Stefan; who was actually enjoying his time with the other blonde as he smile and paid his direct attention on her.

"Well hello Caroline, we haven't meet properly but I am Kol Mikeason, the most handsome of my brothers and might I say you are very beautiful in person." Kol ended kissing Caroline's hand causing Klaus to snort and shake his head. "Don't mind my brother here, he's just jealous." Kol ended with a wink causing Caroline to laugh and for Kol to join in.

"Children it is time to eat now!" Esther called out all the kids running to there seats. Caroline next to Rebekah but surprisingly this time Klaus directly sitting across from her, causing Caroline's heart to flutter a couple fast beats. What was wrong with her, even in the past Klaus has an effect on her? Since Mikeal had departed, Ayana was seated as a guest for lunch, by Esther.

Caroline suddenly remembered that she and Stefan should talk with her in order for her help to get them back. She made eye contact with the younger Salvatore who noticed Caroline's gesture towards Ayana and nodded understanding her messagem before the two went back to their own discussions with the Mikealson siblings and their meal.

**Okay I just realized I keep ended with a meal.. lol. But anyway please comment and leave suggestions on what you want appearing while Caroline and Stefan are in the Orignals's human days. Seriously I need ideas... comment, follow and fav guys!**


End file.
